


Storming

by saihara_shuichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gay Stuff, I wrote this for my friend, M/M, No Plot, POV Second Person, a serious fic? by me? this is rare, and just thought I could post it here too so they can read it whenever they want, im bad at titles, just fluff, non-despair, not angst, not proof read, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/saihara_shuichi
Summary: Ouma is stuck in his classroom with no umbrella, but he doesn't mind.





	

Maybe, to most, the drenching and inescapable sight of rain was a bad omen, especially if said rain had you trapped in your grimey, rickety, school building with no umbrella. But you didn’t consider it any kind of hindrance. Instead, as you gazed through the foggy window, you smiled.  
Snapping you out of rain induced trance was the loud thud of the classroom door opening, and the soggy pitter-patter of inconvenience footsteps slowly entered. It was Shuichi, you knew this instantly, before even turning around. No one but Shuichi would be so absent-minded as to start walking home in this heavy rain.

“Ah, Ouma, you’re in here.” His voice didn’t hold any malice at the statement, nor any certain excitability. He was merely speaking as he observed. “Did you forget your umbrella too?”  
“Yep!” you grinned back at him, noting his baffled face. (probably because you didn’t hold the least bit of malcontent at being stuck there at school).   
“Then I guess we’ll have to wait out this rain together.” You laughed at his suggestion, not because it was a bad one- no. Maybe it was that you were laughing at yourself even; laughing at the was his smile made your heartbeat resound throughout the room, or maybe at the way you caught yourself staring at his beautiful eyes, a stupid grin plastered on your face as well. Either way, it didn’t change the fact that you loved this boy, and being able to spend this time with him was more than a blessing.

“Well, I’m certainly not running out there just to get drenched like you are, so I guess I’ll have to stay in here with you~!” you teased, swinging your feet under the desk. Shuichi pulled a chair up next to you, probably in favor of being alone, and sat down. It probably wasn't a good sign that the thumping in your ears was starting to drown out the sound of the rain, and even in this freezing weather you could feel your cheeks cloud red, but it also wasn’t a bad feeling. Feeling daring, you leaned to the side, your head now resting on Shuichi’s shoulder. Noting that he didn’t move away, you moved in closer, lying comfortably in the crook of his neck and a smile on your face.

This was nice.


End file.
